I want you
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: Sam's just been promoted, will Phil admit his feelings for her? And will she admit how she feels about him?                                                            Changed pen name. Previous pen name: sam bishop
1. Chapter 1

I want you

Chapter 1

The door bell rang and Phil Hunter almost ran from the kitchen to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Samantha Nixon, standing on the door step.

"Hi!"

"You sound like you're surprised to see me."

"No, it's just that I wasn't sure if you'd turn up… and I'm a bit nervous." He did sound a little shaky.

"Ah, that's sweet." She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and Phil subconsciously wrapped his arms around her, before he realised what he was doing.

"Sorry." He instantly stepped away from her.

"Nah it's fine, don't worry about it."

"Come in."

Phil took her coat and smiled. She looked much less intimidating than in her work suit. For some reason he found it easier to approach and talk to her when she was dressed casually.

"Come through to the lounge, I'll get some wine."

"Oh ok, thanks."

"Red or white?"

"Either, I'm not fussed."

"I'll be in in a minute."

**I'm sorry this is so short, but I wasn't sure how to start this one off. Please review, and I will post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I want you

Chapter 2

As Phil walked into the lounge carrying a bottle of white wine and two large wine glasses, he saw Sam sitting on the sofa, looking as nervous as he felt.

"Hey." He said as he sat down.

"Hi, oh thanks." He handed her a glass full of wine.

"I need to…" they said in unison.

"You first." Phil insisted.

"The thing is… There's something I need to talk to you about." She paused.

"Yeah…"

"It's about… well… you know I'm going to be the new DI… and I wanted to know how you felt about that."

"I think it's great. You deserve it."

"You mean, you're ok with it then?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"That's a relief. Anyway, what were you going to say?"

"It's what you said actually."

"Oh."

"Well along the same lines. I know you're going to be my boss and everything, but I don't want that to get in the way of us." He stopped, seeing the blank expression on her face, before he quickly added to the sentence. "Our friendship."

"Oh right."

Sam sounded disappointed, and turned away from him briefly.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, I don't want it to get in the way… of our friendship either."

"It's just, last time… I don't know how I ended up hating you, or thinking I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I didn't hate you, I'm pretty sure about that. It's just that I don't know how I ended up pretending I did. I mean… it's the opposite really… I mean…"

"Phil, you're babbling."

"I know, sorry, I can't help it." He sighed. "After everything we've been through, Romania and all that, I hoped we could still be friends you know?"

"It's ok, I know, it's just what do you mean by…"

"Nothing… it doesn't matter. More wine?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe." Phil was glad things weren't awkward between them.

"Well… maybe just one more. I'm driving."

Phil poured her another glass of wine. Then another, and another, and another. Neither of them were drunk, they could both hold their drink fairly well.

They sat, chatting for a while, flirting heavily, each of their heads filled with thoughts.

**Thanks for reading, please review. The next chapter will be just their thoughts and what they think about the situation.**


	3. Chapter 3

I want you

Chapter 3

**Ok this chapter is all about their thoughts while they were talking.**

Sam's POV

_Oh my God! What did he mean when he was talking about the promotion getting in the way of us? Surely he can't mean… no. He's over me. He has to be. He's probably had dozens of women since Romania. Why am I thinking about his love life anyway? I can't care about him that much. Can I? Maybe he's guessed something's going on. I have to stop flirting with him. I have to act as if I couldn't care less._

Phil's POV

_Oh my God! What was I thinking? I can't believe I almost blurted out that I love her. That would have totally ruined our friendship. I know I want more, but she doesn't and I'm not prepared to lose her altogether, so I'll just have to stop thinking of her like that. It's so hard though. I haven't been with anyone since her and frankly, I don't want to ever be with anyone else._

Sam's POV

_What the hell am I doing? I'm flirting again! I shouldn't be flirting with him so much. But he's flirting with me, maybe he's noticed, I hope he hasn't. Oh he's so cute. What the hell am I thinking? I can't think of him like that. He won't want me anyway._

Phil's POV

_Is she flirting with me? No she doesn't think of me like that. Does she? No, it's just my imagination. I've got to stop thinking of her like that. She doesn't want me. She won't let anything happen. But she's so beautiful, I can't help it._

Sam's POV

_Stop it! Stop it! Oh I can't help it I think I've fallen for him again. No, no I can't feel like this. Oh it's useless! I just want to kiss him, I want to feel his hands on my body, I want to feel his lips on mine. I just want to be with him._

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think, don't know exactly where I'm going to take this fic so any ideas would be great.**

**Luv Sam**

**xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

I want you

Chapter 4

An hour and a half had past since they began drinking and amazingly neither of them was drunk yet, a little tipsy maybe, but not drunk, they could still think and speak as well as ever and they could walk steadily.

Phil got up to get some more wine.

"Phil, don't you think that's enough for one night?"

"Well, we're not nearly drunk yet and you can't drive home anyway, you're already over the limit."

"Good point." She wasn't about to turn down another drink, and anyway she didn't want to leave.

"Good."

Phil attempted to walk to the door, but slipped on a drop of wine that had spilt. He fell backwards onto the sofa and banged his head on the armrest.

They both sat giggling Sam before pulled him upright. His hands were on her hips. After a second the smile left Phil's face. He leant towards her, kissed her softly on the lips, pushed her back onto the sofa, his hands remained on her hips. He suddenly realised what he was doing.

He pulled away sharply and removed his hands from her waist quickly.

"I'm sor…" Sam sat up, shuffled back and slapped him before he could apologise.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted before Sam cut in.

"You should be!" he turned away from her.

Sam harshly turned his head to face her, his eyes still did not meet hers. She leant towards him, her expression still angry, but her voice was softer

"Don't you dare pull away from me!" she abruptly kissed him, pushing him firmly backwards onto the sofa.

She took Phil by surprise. It took him a few seconds to take in what had just happened.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?" he pushed her away a little.

"What do you think?" she let out a small laugh.

"Is this what you want?" he remained serious.

"What?"

"Well you broke up with me… and I thought you" she silenced him with another kiss. "Is this what you want?"

"I want you." She looked into his eyes. "And I always get what I want."

She leant in and kissed him softly. He was still in shock, and when he didn't immediately respond, she stood up.

"But if you don't want me…" she started to walk very slowly towards the door. He reached out and gently took her hand.

"No, I do want you, it's just that…" she then leant forward and whispered in his ear.

"Well you don't seem very convinced." She brushed her hand away from his, sending shivers down his spine.

"I said I want you!" he laughed as he spoke, and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Now come here."

When he pulled her closer, she pulled him down onto the sofa on top of her. He kissed her softly before she deepened the kiss and pulled him up towards the door.

"Sam are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." She pressed her lips against his and he pulled her up the stairs and into his bedroom…

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

I want you

Chapter 5

The following day at work, Phil walked over to Sam's desk and perched on the edge of her desk.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" he was whispering seeing as half of CID was present.

"10 minutes. Interview room 2"

"Ok."

15 minutes later, Sam walked into the interview room and leant against the wall.

"You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry I got held up. What did you want to talk to me about?" she had her hands behind her back and was looking at the floor.

"You left early this morning."

"I had to get back to Abi."

"You don't regret last night do you?"

"No. God no, no… I don't regret it…"

"But…?" he elongated the word.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because when you say things like that it's always followed by a 'but'."

"No… there's no but."

Sam pushed away from the wall and walked over to where he was standing, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"No buts."

"So… no regrets? No doubts? Second thoughts?" he tilted his head moved a stray strand of hair from her face and brushed it to the side.

"None whatsoever."

"Good. So can I see you tonight?" he leant down so that their lips met in a lingering kiss.

"I can't." his face fell when she answered bluntly. "I have to meet a tall dark handsome copper." She smiled with a glint in her eye and Phil's face broke into a grin.

"Oh really?" he kissed her again, this time letting it linger longer. "So I can see you tonight?"

"Well I would answer, but someone keeps on kissing me."

"I'm sorry. I just got the impression that you enjoyed kissing me."

"That is a lousy excuse."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"I know, but I can't help who I fall for."

"I don't know if that's meant to be a compliment, but I don't care as long as I've got you." He lifted her chin and their lips met briefly, before Sam pulled away.

"Later."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'll meet you outside the station after our shifts, by my car."

"Ok, one last kiss then to get me through the day."

"You are so cheeky."

"That's why you love me." She reached up to him and slid her hands round the back of his neck and kissed him softly.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

I want you

Chapter 6

Towards the end of the day, John Heaton called a briefing for both Uniform and CID, following a breakthrough in a case. Sam walked through from her new office and sat down next to Phil.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, he's organising an obbo."

"Ok."

"Right… Stuart and Jo, I want you to do an obbo on this guy's house. His name is David Walker and he's thought to be importing and dealing drugs with Clive Harris. Sam, Phil you'll be doing an obbo on Clive. They'll both be overnight and if they leave at any time do not follow them stay watching the house. Do not make any arrests"

"Sir." They all replied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was late in the evening and Sam had just finished setting the camera up when she felt Phil's arms snake around her waist.

"Come to bed."

"We're meant to be doing an obbo." She laughed.

"We'll get everything on tape."

"I suppose we could check it in the morning."

"Good that's settled then." He picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Phil put me down." She whispered trying not to laugh.

"Ok." He put her down on the bed and removed her top. He ran his hand up her thigh.

"Phil… don't tease me."

"Why?" his hand roamed further up her thigh, pushing her skirt back.

"Because it's not nice." She whispered.

"And?"

"And maybe I only like you when you're nice." she sat up and grabbed her top with a smug grin.

"Ok." Phil leant over, kissed her softly and threw her top onto the floor as she deepened the kiss.

"That's better."

"You love it really."

"I know."

An hour later Sam lay on Phil's chest and breathed deeply.

"It's so peaceful here."

"I know, do you think we've missed anything?" he stroked her hair gently.

"Probably nothing major, otherwise they would have phoned us."

"I think we should check the tapes so we actually know what we were supposed to be watching." He laughed.

"Yeah, in the morning because otherwise it will mess up the recording."

"I love you."

"I love you too. But I think we should start watching the house now."

"No, I'll watch and you lie down and get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine." He pulled the covers up over her body and began to get dressed. He sat by the window, not watching the suspect's house, but watching Sam sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping, not that she didn't look beautiful all the time. He couldn't believe how long he had missed out on having her with him.

**Sorry it took a while to ud, but review and I'll try to ud quicker this time. Luv Sam xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

I want you

Chapter 7

Sam began to stir a couple of hours later.

"Hey babes, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." She laughed. "Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure."

"Ok." She laughed again. "You're really sweet."

"Hey I'm not sweet." He moaned.

"No maybe not." She said thoughtfully.

"Hey."

"But you are very sexy."

"Am I now?"

"Mm hmm." She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her.

"Good." He walked over and sat on the bed. "Because you are extremely sexy." He placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss and he pushed her back onto the bed.

"I'm pleased you think so, but I think we should save that for later and actually do some work now."

"You know best."

"That's why I'm the boss." She smirked.

"I know."

"Come on let's check the tapes." She laughed.

"It's stopped."

"What?" she laughed nervously.

"The tapes stopped recording." He started checking the camera over.

"Since when?"

"An hour ago."

"Ok, that's bad."

"What are we going to do now; the DCI will want to know why it hasn't recorded."

"We can mess with the recording at the station."

"What do you mean?"

"We should hopefully be able to edit the footage on the computer before anyone has the chance to see it."

"You are brilliant."

"That's why you love me."

"Among other things yes."

"Let's get back there early then so no one sees." Wait a couple of hours and then we'll go back when they go to work." She pointed at the house they were meant to have been watching."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam and Phil were back at the station after they had swapped with uniformed officers and were checking the footage and Sam was trying to edit it.

"So how does this work then?"

"Well I can hopefully paste some of the earlier footage onto the end so that it looks like it was running, but I need to choose a bit that has not much happening so it doesn't look like it's being repeated." She explained.

"Wow, that simple eh?"

"Shut up Phil. There, done."

"Great, let's go hand this to the DCI." They wandered along the corridor and dropped the tape off onto Jack's desk as he seemed to be out of the station and returned to CID to check up on how other aspects of the case were going.

**Sorry, I know this chapter isn't very good, but it's a bit of a filler really. Review anyway, please. I will try to ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

I want you

I want you

Chapter 8

"Sam, Phil."

"Gov?"

"My office now." The pair walked into Jack's office and sat down on the chairs.

"What is this about Gov?"

"You were on surveillance last night."

"Yes."

"Would you care to explain this?" he held up the disc of the recording.

"Erm what about it Gov?" Sam said nervously.

"Watch this." He put it into the computer drive and pressed play. They watched as a man walked out of the house, dropped a rubbish sack and went back inside. Just as he got to the door it jumped back to the beginning of the sequence and back and forth.

"I err, I don't know." Sam replied.

"Do you know anything Phil?"

"It erm… must have got stuck when recording."

"It's just as well nothing happened then isn't it? Did you not watch the tape before handing it to me?"

"No Gov, sorry, that was my fault." Phil said. "I thought it would be alright and I needed to get some paperwork done."

"Ok. Are you sure nothing else happened last night?"

"Yeah, pretty sure, I mean we were watching the house the whole time." He lied.

"Right well you two better get home have a shower and get changed, it's been a long night. You can have a couple of hours, then come back in."

"Ok, thanks Gov." Sam replied as they left the room.

"We muck up and we get the morning off?"

"It was your fault anyway." Sam laughed.

"How? It wasn't just me that stopped watching it."

"No, but you distracted me."

"But you mucked up the recording by pasting the wrong bit."

"But I only had to do that because you distracted me."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're irresistible."

"Well you'll have to learn to resist."

"Oh, I was thinking as we have a few hours to ourselves…"

"And I was thinking I could ban you from sex for a month." She interrupted.

"No!" Phil said, horrified.

"Only joking babes."

"Anyway, no sex for me means no sex for you." He smirked.

"I didn't think of that one. I could always go to Stuart."

"No! You can't."

"I won't. Why would I want him when I could have you?"

"I'm just making sure."

"Well you don't need to."

"Does that mean we can have sex before we go back to work?"

"Maybe." She laughed as his face broke into a grin. "I said maybe."

**Review? Sorry it took so long for me to ud. Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
